Laundry
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Leia, pegawai Dressrosa Laundry, mendapati cairan putih lengket di salah satu baju pelanggannya./entahlah, yang jelas semua fujoshi pasti ingin berada di posisi Leia./Oneshot


CAUTIOOON! Free-talk, OC

Leia, seorang pegawai Dressrosa Laundry yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Hari ini, dia bertugas untuk menjaga counter. Pintu kaca tembus pandang, menampilkan orang-orang tengah disibukkan akan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dia sangat gembira, pemandangan ini benar-benar berbeda dari 10 tahun yang ia kenal dahulu, dimana mainan berlalu lalang dengan hati yang dibekukan, wajah terpaksa, aura riang yang menguap. Terima kasih atas kekalahan Doflamingo. Leia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa saja yang berjasa menyelamatkan Dressrosa. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

2 hari yang lalu, saat ia kebagian tugas mencuci baju, salah satu baju pelanggannya memiliki aroma aneh dan cairan putih kental yang lengket di bajunya. Menjijikkan memang, namun apa boleh buat. Ini sudah tugasnya. Mau tak mau, dia cuci juga sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati orang seperti apa yang memiliki baju ini.

Klining!

Lonceng yang tergantung berbunyi, pintu terbuka. Leia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyambut sang pelanggan, " Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mau ngambil laundry-an, mbak."

"Atas nama?"

"LawLu."

Namanya aneh, ingin sekali dia berucap namun apa daya, statusnya sebagai orang yang melayani memaksanya untuk tetap bersikap ramah tamah demi menjaga nama kelaundryan.

"LawLu... LawLu... Ah, ini dia." Matanya mendelik begitu mendapati baju yang paling atas terlihat familiar di matanya. Ini kan baju yang ia cuci kemarin? Jadi, dia yang punya?

"Ini, semuanya ada 13 helai."

"Hah? Bukannya cuma 12 ya?"

"Eh?" Leia gelagapan. "Ma-maaf. Tapi, di keranjang waktu itu ada 13 helai."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Pelanggan itu membuka plastik pembungkusnya. Aroma pewangi menguar, dan entah kenapa wajah orang-yang-namanya-Law-apalah-itu kecewa. Dan betapa kagetnya Leia, ketika pelanggan bertopi putih corak hitam itu menciumi, membaui satu persatu, helai perhelai baju yang ia laundry.

"A-ano, LawLu-sama?"

"Nah, yang ini bukan punyaku." Diambilnya sehelai baju ungu bertuliskan "Mou Shimasen.". "Ini bukan bau Mugiwara-ya."

Nah, siapa lagi itu?

"Ma-maafkan saya, tapi kami hanya menghitung jumlah baju, bukan mengha –"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Orang itu mengeluarkan selembar foto, kemudian ditunjukkannya pada Leia.

Leia lebih kaget , tercengang di bagian ini, speechless. Bibir seakan tergembok, ditahan. Baru kali ini, dia melayani pelanggan seabstrak ini. Semuanya nampak absurd di matanya. Baju? Centang. Penampilan? Cool sih, tapi tetep aja. Kepribadian orangnya? Sedikit... pervert mungkin? Dilihat dari caranya membaui baju-baju tersebut satu persatu. Sempat terlintas di benak dia ingin menelepon polisi atau siapa saja yang ia bisa mintai tolong untuk menangani orang ini. Tapi, tak jadi karena mukanya lebih seram daripada anggota eksekutif yang lagi murka.

Kembali ke foto, apa yang sedang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda bermuka tak berdosa, berambut hitam berkulit putih dengan codet di mata sebelah kiri dan bekas luka di dada, tengah tertidur di kasur, sedikit meringkuk dengan baju hoodie tengah terbuka, hitam kebesaran, dan... bottomless. Muka Leia berubah menjadi merah, mendidih. Tapi, pelanggan bernama Lawlu itu tampak anteng saja menunjukkan foto itu padanya.

"A –ano..." berusaha mengendalikan diri, Leia menarik nafas dan menghembusnya dengan pelan. Satu kesimpulan, DIA PERVERT AKUT.

"Dia calon istriku." katanya, senang. WTF? Dua kesimpulan, DIA PERVERT AKUT DAN DIA GAY. "Inilah baju yang tidak ada."

"T-Tu-Tunggu sebentar." Leia ngacir ke belakang, berusaha menenangkan jantung yang berdebar-debar tak karuan, ingin rasanya dia melempari orang itu dengan detrejen dan sabun batangan, meneriakinya dengan, "PERGI KAU DASAR MESUM! HENTAI!" Tetapi, sekali lagi, dia merutuki slogan bodoh yang dibuat oleh majikan tempatnya bekerja, "Layani pelanggan siapapun dia dan seperti apapun orangnya. Karena mereka adalah raja."

Ah, kalau tidak salah yang namanya beginian itu... iyaoi? Oiya? Yuio?

Oh, YAOI.

Adiknya pernah membicarakan ini, dan kata dia, "Yang suka yaoi itu namanya fujoshi kak."

"...Kamu punya fetish aneh."

"Ckck." Sang adik menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan-jangan kakak sendiri tidak sadar kalau kakak adalah fujo. Tanda-tandanya adalah suka fangirlingan atau senyam senyum sendiri kalau uda liat begituan!"

"Wut?"

"Ntar rasain sendiri dah."

Leia ingin menghempaskan dirinya dan ingin berteriak absurd seperti "Dohyaaa!" atau "Ugyaaa!" atau "Uguhyueee!"

Tapi, ini kesampingkan dulu. LawLu (pervert dan gay) terhormatnya tengah menunggu dengan setia. Sebelum sang pelanggan mulai menggila dengan cara membaui dalam, memeluk serta berguling bersama baju-baju atau yang lebih parah, mencium dan... menjilatnya, dia harus bergegas.

Wait, dia masih murni dan bukan tipe fujo histeris stadium akut, jadi kenapa dia tahu hal seperti itu mungkin (atau akan) terjadi?

Nah, sudah dibilang! Kesampingkan dulu!

Kembali ke realita fana, tangannya bergetar mengambil baju yang dimaksud dan segera kembali ke tempat.

"Maksud a-anda ini?" Leia menaruh baju berhoodie di depan mata Law.

"Ya." Pria itu tersenyum mesum tertahan, kemudian terkikik.

Sungguh Leia tidak tahan. Mau tertawa, menangis, marah, bingung, kesal. Semuanya tercampur berubah menjadi sesuatu seperti "what-the-hell-is-happen-" berbentuk kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Semua sudah lengkap." Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, Leia berpikir kalau pria ini seperti tengah kesurupan, mengalami overdosis jatuh cinta, dan bisa jadi dia ini tipe S... atau M? Masih senyam senyum aja ni orang.

"Berapa?"

"Lima puluh Ber –"

"Toraaaoooo!"

Kata-kata transaksi terpotong, tatkala pintu toko didobrak keras oleh seseorang. Leia menatap, terbelalak, menutup mulut yang ternganga.

Orang ini, persis seperti yang difoto...

"Ada apa Mugiwara-ya?' tanpa malu atau memang tidak sadar, orang yang ia panggil "Mugiwara-ya" itu dirangkulnya, mencium kepala si rambut hitam.

"Kenapa lama? Kapalnya mau berangkat." Dia juga sepertinya tidak keberatan diperlakukan begitu, malahan mengalungkan lengan di leher sang pelanggan.

"Kangen?"

Demi One Piece, Leia mau muntah. Tapi, sistem otaknya yang terkontaminasi oleh yaoi bermaksud lain. Alih-alih mengeluarkan isi perut, yang keluar adalah liquid merah mengalir di hidungnya.

Dengan kata lain, nosebleed. Sang pelayan tak paham kenapa dia berubah.

Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang ada, Leia mencoba menyadarkan couple itu dengan kata-kata, "Maafkan saya, tapi ini tempat umum. Saya mohon."

Belum selesai sampai di situ, mengabaikan kondisi mengenaskan Leia, sang pelanggan mencium bibir si rambut hitam. Bukan hanya sekedar light kiss, tapi french kiss yang panas. Selingan desahan terdengar, decakan air liur, daging lembut yang bergulat.

Leia mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Bukan, dia tidak terangsang secara harfiah. Dia terangsang karena ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, hasrat fujoshi, binatang buas yang akhirnya lepas landas karena terkekang terlalu lama. Diduga tidak kuat, melambaikan tangan pun tidak sanggup.

Di saat sendi-sendi kaki Leia mendadak melemah, dua orang itu masih saja menempelkan bibir, tidak menghiraukan, seakan dunia milik berdua yang lainnya batu. Terduduk lemas, matanya berkunang, mukanya memerah panas. Rekap kehidupan berputar, teringat masa-masa kecil yang polos nan murni. Leia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia berada di antara awang-awang, melayang. Sebelum hilang kesadaran karena anemia, Leia sempat berucap.

"Mungkin aku memang fujoshi..."

 **OMAKE**

"Hei, sudah. Aku ingin kau melanjutkannya nanti. Di kabin~"

"Fufufu, kau akan menyesalinya."

"Ngomong-ngomong dia kenapa?"

"Hm, aku hanya memberinya sedikit fanservice karena sudah berlaku baik."

"E~h? Torao nakal ah."

"Berisik."

* * *

Upupupu, pendek? Ah sudahlah :v


End file.
